You're My Best Friend
by MinnieMel
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are best friends or so Quinn thought. One day Rachel is ignoring Quinn, and Quinn doesn't know why. What is Quinn supposed to do...


_8 Weeks Ago_

"You're my best friend" said Rachel as she gave Quinn a hug.

"Best friends forever" asked Quinn stretching her little pinkie out hoping Rachel would do the same.

"Best friends forever" replied Rachel as they pinkie swear and gave each other a hug. Once they finally broke the hug they went separate ways.

_Present_

School finally came back after the holidays. It was a bright and sunny day that appeared to only contain good things. Rachel was walking though the over-crowded halls of McKinley minding her own business.

"Rachel" cried Quinn as she ran over to her best friend. Rachel just continued walking.

"Rachel" repeated Quinn as she continued to ran towards her. Rachel reached her locker and didn't take any notice of the blond girl standing next to her. She placed her files and books into her locker, shut in and walked away.

_Why is she ignoring me _thought Quinn as she dismissed the thought and made her way to the Glee Club meeting.

.

.

.

"Nice to see everyone back from their holidays" announced Mr Shue as Quinn made her way to her usually seat in the Choir Room. "Does anyone have a song they would like to sing"

"I have a song I would like to sing" spoke up Quinn as she made her way up to the piano. "This is dedicated to my Best Friend, Rachel" said Quinn as she grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

"Ooh you make me live  
>Whatever this world can give to me<br>It's you you're all I see  
>Ooo you make me live now honey<br>Ooo you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
>I've been with you such a long time<br>You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
>That my feelings are true<br>I really love you  
>Oh you're my best friend<p>

Ooo you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round  
>But I still come back to you<br>In rain or shine  
>You've stood by me, girl<br>I'm happy, happy at home  
>You're my best friend<p>

Ooo you make me live  
>Whenever this world is cruel to me<br>I got you to help me forgive  
>Ooo you make me live now honey<br>Ooo you make me live

You're the first one  
>When things turn out bad<br>You know I'll never be lonely  
>You're my only one<br>And I love the things  
>I really love the things that you do<br>You're my best friend

Ooo you make me live

I'm happy at home  
>You're my best friend<br>Oh ya  
>Oh you're my best friend<br>Ooo you make me live  
>You you're my best friend"<p>

Quinn hit the final notes of the song and Rachel ran as fast as she could out of the Choir Room. Quinn stood there puzzled. _Why would she run out like that_ thought Quinn as she went chasing after her.

.

.

.

"Rachel! Rachel! Why won't you talk to me. Are you going to continue to be this way"

"Maybe"

"Are you going to tell me why you are mad at me"

"Maybe"

"Rachel! Just Answer me"

"Maybe"

"This is ridiculous. I am going" fumed Quinn as she stormed off.

.

.

.

The following day, the sky was covered in clouds. A storm was brewing and it was going to pour down with rain very soon. Quinn was dragging her feet along the ground as he made her way through the school. Her best friend, or so she thought, wouldn't say more than one word to her. She didn't even know why. Quinn couldn't care less anymore. If she was going to continue to be that way maybe they shouldn't be friends anymore.

.

.

.

"Quinn" Quinn barley heard the voice come from behind her. "Quinn" the voice repeated, louder this time, which allowed Quinn to turn around and see Rachel standing there before her.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Maybe"

"Cut that out!" yelled Quinn. "Do you want to talk to me or not"

"Quinn the reason I haven't been talking to you is that…" Rachel took a deep breath in before she could continue her statement.  
>"…you hurt my dog. Do you expect me to forget that and just move on"<p>

"What happened" asked Quinn, confused as ever.

"You ran him over with your car"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. Just the other day when I wasn't home. You came over to visit and you ran him over" Quinn began to remember the events that occurred nearly two months ago.

"I didn't mean to hurt you dog. How was I supposed to know that it was asleep near the tyre of my car"

"You didn't even stop to help her when you ran over her"

"For starters, I only got his tail"

"He had to spend the entire break at the vet"

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you dog, Rachel, but you have to know me by now that I would never hurt you, or Misty, on purpose. But you have to admit yourself that you had a role to play in it"

"I wasn't even there when it happen"

"You should have kept your dog inside the house, not outside and especially not under a car"

"So now this is my fault"

"I never said that. I said that it wasn't my fault"

"It was your fault. You hit him with your car"

"Rachel, I hate fighting with you. This argument is stupid and pointless. Yes I did hit your dog with my car, but only because you let him out of the house"

"Agreed" responded Rachel, reluctantly

"Rachel, you have to know that I truly value your friendship more than anything else in the world. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. Please forgive me"

"I have to admit you were right. I shouldn't let Misty out of the house when I am not there. I am sorry too for the way I over-reacted"

"Best Friends?" asked Quinn as she stuck her pinkie out before her.

"Best Friends Forever" replied Rachel with a smile on her face as she pinkie swear Quinn. Quinn knew from that moment that nothing was going to break her and Rachel's friendship.

.

.

.

It was now the middle of the week and Rachel and Quinn, were once again Best Friends so they decided to sing a duet together.

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From you're nice warm bed

Just remember what you're old pal said

Girl, You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, well I've got them too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and we see it through

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe

But none of them will ever love you the way I do

It's me and you

And as the years go by

Girls, our friendship will never die

You're gonna see

It's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me"

The two girls finished the final note and gave each other a hug. The rest of the Glee Club applauded their wonderful performance. They were truly best friends and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
